My Little Girl
by xHubbaBubbax
Summary: Follow the years of Gabriella and her father, Rick. Gabbi was always a daddy's girl. Right from the start.


**Hey! I haven't written in a while. Sorry!**

**This song came on my iPod and Allyn and I did a rp like this song, so it inspired this!  
Enjoy!**

**This one shot is about Gabriella and her father's relationship. Watch me, I'm gonna start  
crying by the time it's over with.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Gabbi's dad, Mark...wow that didn't sound wrong at ALL! **

**Anyways..onto the story!**

* * *

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go.  
Gonna tell you how much I love you, though you think you already know.  
I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm.  
You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born._

Mark Montez was an emotional mess as he held his newborn baby girl. She was gorgeous. Her  
big, brown eyes twinkled at him as she gave her imfamous smile. He immediately fell in love  
with his new baby girl, Gabriella Sophia Montez.

_You're beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._

Gabbi was a lively little girl. As a toddler, she got into anything and everything. The Montezes had  
to barricade almost every inch of the house. She had shoulder length chocolate brown wavy hair  
and her sunkissed skin glowed every hour of the day. Mark thought she was the most beautiful  
girl in the world. Well, other than his wife, of course. Every night, Mark would tuck Gabbi in and  
tell her fairytales. He assured her that someday her own prince would come save her. She even  
looked like a Disney princess. Her Prince Charming was looking for her right this second.

_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone.  
Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown.  
Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You!" in the moonlight at your door.  
As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More!"._

Mark got up one morning to find the kitchen look like a tornado hit it. There were broken eggs, spilled  
milk, bread slices, and cereal all over the floor. And there little Gabbi was, standing on her tippy toes to  
get the butter.

"What do you think you're doing, young lady?" he grinned and tickled her.

She giggled and responded, "Making you breakfast!"

Her pearl-white smile made his heart melt. She'd always been a daddy's girl. And she will be.

_You're beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._

_Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand.  
But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half  
that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man.  
I know he'll say that he's in love.  
But between you and me. He won't be good enough!_

Gabriella is now an adult. She attends college at University of New Mexico. On one of her  
weekend visits, she brings along her fiancee, Troy Bolton. Troy is the captain of the basketball  
team, has been since he started playing.  
"Um..Mr. Montez? I need to ask you something." Troy said nervously. Gabbi was upstairs,  
taking a shower.  
"Hey now, what did I said about that? Call me Mark." he smiled," And ask away."  
Troy smiled, "Yes si..Mark, I was wondering if um..."  
"Spit it out!" he smiled.  
"I was wondering if I could ask Gabriella to be my wife." Troy said in almost one whole breath.  
Mark's smile widened, "Of course!"  
Mark trusted Troy, he'd been hearing nothing else but about him since they moved to  
Albuquerque. His little girl had found her prince. Finally.

_You're beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._

A few years later, Troy and Gabbi married. But right now, this setting isn't so bright. Her family  
and friends stood with her, all dressed in black. There was a beige coffin right before her eyes.  
He got sick the summer of her senior year at UNM. The illness took him over within months.  
He couldn't suffer anymore..he was in a much better place. Then a familiar song started in her  
head.

_You're beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_

Then the memories piled into her head.

* * *

**Tada! That's the end. I might right a series of one shots, I don't know. That's for YOU to  
review and decide. Until then. Hubbard, OUT!**

**-Kelsey.**


End file.
